I'mela en'i'ilfirin: The Love of the Immortal
by lkasjdlfkjdlas
Summary: Nieninque narrowly escapes from her village when it is attacked by orcs. She runs to Mirkwood for help, but doesn't expect to find a prince that she is ready to follow to the ends of the earth.
1. Ripa

**I'mela en'i'ilfirin:**

The Love of the Immortal

**Chapter 1: Ripa** (Flight)

_I've got to keep running._

_They're closing in._

_Must…keep…running._

Her thoughts were jagged as she ran from the pursuing band of orc. Each step was taken in protest of her overworked muscles. Once pale blond hair, now had mud caked in various places. Her grey eyes that usually sparkled with light and amusement, now only showed overwhelming despair.

She'd been running away from her home on the shores of the Lake Gatheral for days. She had no horse, and even with her elven endurance, was near exhaustion.

"Eryn Lasgalen," she murmured as she saw the thick trees rapidly approaching. Her pace slowed for a moment as she stared at the massive amount of great pines ahead. She admired the forest's beauty for a moment, before quickly regaining the direness of the situation and starting back at her normal speed.

Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she noticed that she had managed to put a little more distance between herself and the yrch, but not nearly as much as she had hoped. She turned back to face her destination ahead and felt a glimmer of hope. If there were any possibility that they would stop their advances, it would be if she entered the realm of Mirkwood.

With newfound strength, she pushed her cramped legs to their limit and sprinted under the dark canvas of the trees. Light soon began to grow scarce and the elf slowed down to a steady jog, which in turn, diminished to an uneasy walk.

She was panting heavily when she finally realized that the orc had stopped at the entrance of the forest, emitting angry cries at their lost charge. With sudden realization at her lack of water, her eyes began instinctively searching the ground for anything drinkable. Having nothing within sight, she began stumbling along the darkened path, not even taking the precaution of using her stealth and walking silently. If she drew the attention of any of the dark creatures, she knew that she would be no match, but did nothing to quiet her strides. With any luck, she would be heard by elven scouts.

_I've got to find help_, she thought after over an hour of painstaking search.

Her senses were becoming useless. She heard nothing but her hearts pounding, saw only the dark, tilted ground, felt only the blood rapidly pulsing through her body, tasted the bitterness in her mouth and on her lips, and only faintly smelled the dried orc blood radiating off her own body. Her brain was beginning to shut down from its excessive amount of overload without rest, and she knew that if she didn't find someone soon, she would be lost to the world.

Perhaps it was her intent focus on moving one foot forward at a time that made her over look the obvious presence of others, but when she finally brought her gaze up from the angled ground, grey eyes met green. With a small cry, she uttered, "Thank the Valar," before passing out into the arms of an elven stranger.

End Chapter

A/N: Hey! I thank you for reading the first chapter in my story. I know it's rather short, but it's essential in order for the plot to pick up from here. I feel the need to say that this story will not be totally canon. Some of the places may not totally exist (ex. Lake Gatheral. I totally made that up) and some characters may be a little out of character, but that's how I'm writing my fiction. If you don't like it, by all means, don't continue reading this, but if you are deciding to give this fic a chance, thank you! Please review on what you thought of this first chapter.

Xoxo,

Sammie


	2. Luma'cormie

Hey I'm back! Ok just to clear things up in my story, I'm not going to have elves fall asleep with their eyes open. I know that is not how Tolkien has it in his books, but I'm writing it that way. And also, I am not sure if elves can die of exhaustion (ex not enough food or water/no rest what so ever) but that's how it's going to be in this fanfic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. This fic is a little AU, but not much. So without further ado..chapter two everybody! Xoxo, Sammie

**I'mela en'i'ilfirin:**

The Love of the Immortal

**Chapter 2: Luma'cormie **(Heavy Hearts)

Nieninque POV 

The world was on it's side when she opened her eyes and it took her a few moments to realize that she was laying on the ground next to a small camp fire. She heard rustling to her left and sprung up into a sitting position on impulse. Turning frantically to where the noise came from, she saw three elves come out of the woods.

"Good you're awake," One said. He had dark brown hair and astonishingly green eyes. He pulled a vial out of his horse's saddlebag. Walking over to her, he took off the cork in one fluid motion and handed her the concoction. "Drink this. It will help with your exhaustion."

Without thinking, she took it and swallowed the little amount in the glass in one gulp.

"What is your name?" another of the elves asked. This one also had green eyes, but his hair shone blond when the firelight flickered against the strands. The elf next to him, tending to the flame with kindling, had the same rich brown hair of the first, but it was his grey eyes that easily reflected the light.

She paused her scrutiny of her fellow kinsmen when she heard the question. "My name is Nieninque Elothinal, but am referred to as Nien by friends and family. What are your names?"

The elf that had given her the exhaustion potion spoke up first. "I am called Selfern and these are my companions Cerulion and Falnuin. We are part of the royal guard," he stated alternately pointing to the blond and brunette over his shoulder.

Falnuin looked up from tending the fire and gazed curiously at Nieninque. "What were you doing venturing into Eryn Lasgalen without any sort of protection?"

With a sudden flood of urgency she jumped to her feet and nearly shouted, "I have to see the King as soon as possible! Do you think that you could point me in the right direction?" She was now rushing around the small camp, collecting her worn shoes and somewhat tattered cloak.

Stilling her movement, Selfern laughed softly. "Then don't worry, that's where we are taking you today. You slept through the night. For a while we thought you might not make it you were so deprived of food and water. What kept you from nourishing yourself for so long?"

"Yrch," Nien muttered as she pulled on her shoes. From the corner of her eye, she saw all three tense up and Falnuin even snapped the twig in half he was feeding to the steadily growing flame.

"We must set out now then," Cerulion announced and immediately began packing the camp. Falnuin and Selfern followed suit and began readying their saddlebags with the supplies that they had taken out.

Quickly, Nien began clearing the little space and put out the fire.

In amazingly short time, all three elves that had rescued her were back on their horses and ready to go. Nien suddenly realized that she hand no horse to ride upon and thought for a split second that they were going to leave her.

As if reading her mind, Selfern extended his hand. Hesitantly, she grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dappled horse.

Through an unspoken command, the horse began cantering gracefully through the trees, and Nien had to quickly latch onto the elf's waist in order to prevent herself falling at the sudden thrust forward.

"How far are we from the palace?" she heard Cerulion call over the hoof beats.

"About a days hard ride," Selfern announced. "We should arrive there around noon tomorrow if we ride through the night."

"We shouldn't risk it with her in the condition she's in," Falnuin stated from his own black horse.

Nien felt Selfern's sigh more than she heard it and knew that he had just realized that thought. "We'll break camp at eleven tonight. Until then, Nien," he said and handed the elleth something over his shoulder, "drink this. It will give you some rest and nourishment until you can properly eat. It'll also help sleep come easily despite the unevenness of the horses' steps."

Compliantly taking the vial out of his hand, she grasped the cork top with her teeth and opened it. She noticed it was filled with a deep purple liquid, and scrunched her nose at the smell. Without a second thought, she drank all that was contained and immediately felt the effects. Her head began to get heavy and she finally let it rest on Selfern's shoulder, giving in to the depths of sleep probing at the back of her eyelids.

Awakening to the smell of sausage cooking was a familiar occurrence and Nieninque briefly wondered if she was at home. Any thoughts of family, though, disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on the three, practically strange, elves around the fire; two of which were asleep.

Selfern looked up and smiled warmly at the somewhat confused elleth. He silently placed a couple of the freshly cooked meats on a dish and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Nien stated hungrily as she quickly dug into the food.

The only response she got was a slight chuckle as he also handed her a jug filled with water; which she eagerly drank. "What time is it?"

Glancing up to the canopy above, Selfern let out a frustrated sigh. "One cannot be sure without the stars in view, but I'm going to venture and say about 1:30. You slept the whole ride, and let me tell you, it was no simple task getting you off that horse without waking you."

Nien nodded silently smiling, while she swallowed the last bit of nourishment she had with the help of the water. There was a moment's comfortable silence as she gazed into the fire dancing against the forest backdrop. After the meat, she felt slightly filled, yet not full and was too self-conscious to ask for more. "Thank you for saving me from the forest the other day," she finally whispered over the crackle of the fire.

With a wave of his hand, Selfern stated modestly, "It was nothing, I assure you. We couldn't let a pretty little elleth, such as yourself, die now could we?"

Letting herself form a ghost of a smile, Nien replied, "No I suppose not. But I still wouldn't have felt right if I hadn't thanked at least one of you."

He just chuckled again and finished putting away his cooking supplies. Pulling over one of his blankets, Selfern told the obviously still tired elleth to sleep. "We're leaving again at dawn in order to reach the palace by eleven tomorrow night." With that said, he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Although tired, it was a while before Nieninque actually felt her eyelids droop. She was too buys reliving the events of the past few days to let rest come. A silent tear drifted down her cheek as she unknowingly drifted into a troubled abyss.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas was up and pacing his room around 1:45 that night. His long blond hair was free from any restraints and fell to frame his narrow face. His lips were pursed into a line and his startling blue eyes were fixed on the floor he was traveling on.

For reasons he couldn't place, Legolas's heart was troubled. It had been so for the past few days, but tonight it was different, as if it was remembering the other days' pains and was growing worse.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he opened the doors leading to a balcony built onto his room. He leaned heavily on the railing and glanced at the ground below him. The breeze teased his face lightly and blew a few golden stands of hair out of place.

When he finally placed the emotion he was feeling, Legolas was even more troubled. He felt as if this was the calm before the storm. Like he would soon encounter something that would change his life forever, something that would bring forth his reasoning for being on Middle Earth.

He scoffed at the thought and wondered, could there possibly be anything more important in his life than his taking place in the fellowship? Or inheriting the realm of Mirkwood for that matter? Still, it felt as if he was there for more and his heart was trying to warn him.

Then suddenly, most of the pain was lifted, there was still a small weight there but not as noticeable. 'At least enough to let me sleep,' he thought. With one last look at the sparkling stars, Legolas turned his back to the forest and allowed himself to sink into the comforts of his bed.

End of Chapter 

So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review. This one is defiantly longer than the first chapter, but still not as long as I was hoping for. O well, please say what you think! And I'm sorry..but as of now, I don't know how to insert breaks, so different points of view and ending of chapters will be old school 

Xoxo,

Sammie


	3. Elen Sila Lumenn'ometielvo

**I'mela en'i'ilfirin:**

The Love of the Immortal

Chapter 3: Elin Sila Lumenn'ometielvo

(A Star Shines on the Hour of Our Meeting)

* * *

"Seriously Selfern, how much farther?" Nien interrogated the obviously annoyed elf. They had been riding hard since daybreak and no matter how many times she asked, the other elf would not answer how much farther they had before they reached the palace.

It was late in the night now and the company had been passing small villages for about an hour. The setting of the sun also marked the setting over her patience. Each hour that went by meant less chance of anyone from her village surviving; anyone of her family surviving.

"Please," she begged turning to Falnuin and Cerulion.

"We will be there within half an hour Nien, don't distress," Cerulion finally answered giving in to the anxious look her beautiful, yet greatly smudged, face held.

Chancing him a smile before turning back to look over Selfern's shoulder, Nien once again felt hope begin to rise within her. There may be some possibility that one of her family members might survive. That is, if the king spared her a horse to go looking for them. She had never met his Majesty and didn't know if he was a generous soul or a tyrant.

No matter, she thought. Someone was bound to lend her one. And if not, she'd have to steal one. There was no way that she wouldn't go back to Lake Gatheral the next day, legally or not. Shivering involuntarily, she hoped it didn't come down to stealing.

Within moments of her sudden depression, Falnuin pulled out a long horn from his saddlebag, and blew one long, billowing note. The unexpected noise nearly made Nien fall off the speeding horse, but she was already alert when the answering tune played.

"What was that?" she asked, desperately trying to see over Selfern's shoulder.

Urging the horse faster, he answered, "That, my dear, would be the guards of Eryn Lasgalen."

The road suddenly veered to the left, bringing two large oak gates into view from between the thick trees surrounding either side.

Cantering through the archway, Nien suddenly found herself faced with bustling city life. Men, women, and children of the market emptied the street to allow the speeding royal guard through. She was busy looking at the different canopied food stands set up, so she didn't notice the looming presence of the palace.

When she finally turned to face the great housing of the king, she was stunned by it's beauty. While large and overpowering, the building gave a welcoming appearance through the many windows built into the outer walls. It was made with a rich white stone, and above each doorway were different phrases carved in Sindarin. The magnificent structure demanded it's own respect to all that beheld it and Nien made a mental note to get better acquainted with the different rooms inside.

Selfern led the way with his horse to the stables, where he quickly dismounted. Cerulion and Falnuin followed suit and Nien grasped the idea that she, too, should get off the horse.

She took Selfern's offered hand and clumsily slid from the dappled mares back. "Am I to see his Majesty tonight or will I have to wait till tomorrow?" she questioned, realizing that it was rather late at night and Thranduil, in all odds, would be asleep.

"Well," Falnuin stated giving a look at her appearance, "you may see him tonight if you wish, but I would suggest waiting till morning when you're properly cleaned and dressed."

Looking down, Nien took into notice that her once semi-acceptable dress now had many tears strewn about, and was caked with dirt and blood. Granted, being a farmer's daughter, her clothes had never been court-worthy, but now they were even below her own tastes. She didn't even bother trying to gaze at her own reflection because she knew that must be nothing more worthy than a troll's eyes to fall on. "I must see him as soon as possible, my family's life may hang in the balance," she stated as firmly as possible, leaving no room for argument on the other elves behalves.

"Follow me then," Selfern replied stepping out of his horses stall and leading the group up a flight of stairs leading into the palace.

Nien followed obediently, walking in between Cerulion and Falnuin, although her eyes never left Selfern's back. She was led through an amazing amount of twists and turns before finally coming to a halt outside two large doors she presumed led into a dining hall of some sort.

Selfern then beckoned to his two companions and told Nien to wait there.

For the first time since arriving at Eryn Lasgalen, she felt nervous. She watched as the doors closed behind the three and began allowing insane scenarios to run through her head.

What if the king took one look at her appearance and sent her away? What if he didn't care about the loss of her village and laughed in her face? What if he didn't believe her and threw her in the dungeons for "lying"?

Her mind froze as the doors opened again, by two servants, allowing her enough room to step in. If she weren't so distraught at seeing the king sitting on his throne at the front of the aisle, she would have noticed the beauty of the grand hall she was walking in.

Coming to the foot of the few steps that led up to king's throne, she halted and curtsied clumsily.

"_Elen sila lumenn'ometielvo_," the king greeted merrily, smiling down upon her.

"Good evening King Thranduil," she offered in return. "My name is Nieninque Elothinal and I hail from the Lake Gatheral." Wanting to show no weaknesses, despite her appearance, Nien kept eye contact with Thranduil's astonishingly blue ones and held her posture as straight as ever.

"Oh really now?" he stated, obviously shocked at where she came from. "We hardly ever get any visitors from that area. Tell me, how are your people fairing? Your journey couldn't have been a good one judging by your appearance," he added as a worried after thought, creasing his brow slightly.

Nien had the grace to blush at his comment, but refused to let her confidence waiver. This was the moment she had come for after all. "We faired fine, your Majesty, until five days ago. Then we were attacked and I fear I may be the only survivor."

Standing in astounded rage, the king demanded, "Who attacked your village?"

"Yrch," Nien replied, disgusted as the word passed her lips, and waited for the king's reaction.

She got one and it was immediate. "Selfern," he called in a very royal tone that had only been acquired in the past few seconds, "take Cerulion, Falnuin, and a party of twenty, and leave tomorrow at dawn. Ride to Lake Gatheral and check for any survivors. Then send a scout out to check or remaining orc. I want a full report when you get back."

Bowing slightly from their position off to the side, Selfern exited the hall with Cerulion and Falnuin at his heels. Nien assumed they were leaving to gather others for the journey.

"Lady Nieninque," the king addressed suddenly. Nien, not used to the title, looked taken aback at first, but she turned grateful to the fact that he didn't judge her solely on appearance. "I thank you greatly for your forewarning of orc aggression and offer my hospitality as thanks. One of my maids will show you where you'll stay."

At his words, a young maid, around Nien's age appeared as if from nowhere.

Seeing that she was about to be left behind on the expedition, Nien panicked. "Your Majesty, am I to go on the journey to my village?" she called out before she could stop herself.

Thranduil looked sadly down at the young elleth before him. She looked to be a little younger than his son, yet she had no idea of the way things worked outside of her village. "No, it is too dangerous for you and none of my warriors would want to be burdened with protecting an untrained female."

"But my family may still be alive out there! I refuse to abandon them like this. Your warriors need not even acknowledge my presence. I beg you your Majesty," Nien argued, knowing full well that she could be thrown in the dungeons for disrespecting the king's decision. But she'd rather be locked away then walking free abandoning her family.

Thranduil opened his mouth to deny her further, when he was cut off by a voice next to him.

"I will look after her father," Legolas spoke up, making his presence clear to the elleth for the first time.

Nien's eyes snapped to the elf sitting to Thranduil's right and felt a chill go through her body. She had no idea there was a prince to the throne! And never would have believed that this elf would be the king's son. Where Thranduil had dark brown hair, this elf had fair blond. The king had a large muscular build, evidently that of a soldier, and his "son" had a slim, toned body that looked as if it depended more on agility then the actual strength of weapons. In fact, the only physical trait they shared was their stormy blue eyes.

"Legolas don't go trying to override my response. My decision is final and will not be swayed."

The prince seemed to grow irritated at his father's stubbornness because his body tensed and he retorted, "Try to show some compassion for once. How would you like for me to leave _you_ alone out in danger of orc or potentially urakhi? Because that's what you were asking of her."

"Enough. You are a trained warrior and know how to defend yourself. I will not allow this maiden to put her life on the line like that."

"But _I_, the trained warrior, will be protecting her…"

Thranduil, growing tired of his son's defiance, threw his arms in the air and shouted, "You will not! The both of you are dismissed. Kindly show her to her room."

"You can't dismiss me, I am your son!" Legolas shouted before turning his back on his father, stalking past Nien and the maid, and making his way out of the hall.

The maid, who had stood unfazed by the exchange between prince and king, pulled a shocked Nien away from the miffed king. "Come on mi lady, we must get you to your room and have you cleaned up," she urged as they stepped beyond the door and into the stone hallway.

"Are they always like that? I'd feel horrible if I was the cause of something major between them," Nien asked, still slightly unsettled by the exchange.

The maid gave a slight chuckle and nodded, "They never quite saw eye to eye on things, but both are the most stubborn elves I have ever met. By the way, my name is Alme, and I will be your maid for your stay at the palace."

"Nieninque, but my friends call me Nien," Nien replied, gazing at the female next to her. Alme was about an inch shorter than her and had dark brown hair and eyes; she was actually quite pretty for a maid, she thought.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence and Alme stopped in front of a large door with gold trim some ten minutes later.

"Here we are, Nien. Your temporary bedroom, feel free to roam the castle at your wish."

Stepping inside, Nien took a couple seconds to take in her room. It was average seized with a bed on the wall opposite her. Next to the bed was an ornate dresser and vanity, with assorted pieces of jewelry arranged on top. To her right was a large bathroom, complete with many different soaps, perfumes, and shampoos.

With the help of Alme, Nien bathed and managed to get the blood and mud cakes out of her long, wavy hair. She discovered that she had a rather nasty cut on the back of her head, along with multiple scrapes and bruises on the rest of her body.

After drying off, Alme handed her a white sleeping gown that she found in the dresser. Nien put the gown on hesitantly, because she'd never worn anything so grand, even if it was just sleep wear.

Alme left after brushing Nien's hair out, allowing her to crawl into bed and fall into a troubled sleep, consisting of her family and this prince that defied his father for her, someone he had never spoken to before.

* * *

Alright, so there's another chapter in this story. I'm soo sorry it took so long, but school got the best of me and I had absolutely no time to write. Hopefully now that summer's here I'll update A LOT more often. Now go click that little "go" button that leads to the reviews :) 

xoxo

sammii lynn


End file.
